Mi vida tiene significado ahora
by billalove
Summary: twincest not related/ billxtom/tomxbill. Ya que ellos no estan relacionados de sangre Bill y tom, dos personas completamente diferentes, se encuentran. Fue amor a primera vista, pero... podran conservarlo?
1. Chapter 1

Tenía mucho miedo al ver esa gran boca acercándose a mí, era como ver mi fin en ella pero también ver como una pequeña luz de esperanza que me guiaba hacia un lugar mejor. Al mismo tiempo en el que pensaba que ya era mi fin, alguien se lanzo contra esa monstruosidad de perro y el salió corriendo. La persona que me ayudo traía una gran capa negra y la capa le tapaba un ojo, traía restas y su piel era blanca y se veía muy suave, era alto y muy bien distinguido.

Trate de decirle "hola" pero él no me dio tiempo de hablar, me cogió del brazo y me jalo hasta un bar inmenso, adentro me congele al ver como una habitación en la cual nada mas había, una cama, una pequeña mesa, y un vaso sobre aquella mesa pequeña, hacia que ese lugar fuera tan acogedor. Cuando entramos me ofreció sentarme en un sillón que había enfrente de la mesa, me senté y en ese momento el fue a otro cuarto ala derecha de la cama y volvió con un libro se sentó en la cama y se puso a leerlo, yo estaba sentado en el sillón y solo me mantuve callado en el sillón mirándolo esperando a que me hablara o digiera algo para seguir la conversación o algo pero él no dijo nada solo siguió viendo su libro como si yo no estuviera esperando alguna respuesta o algo.

Me voltio a ver y dejo su libro junto a la mesa, se acerco lentamente y yo nada mas lo veia acercandose cada ves mas a mi, sus ojos eran cafes y muy bellos, por un momento me quede hipnotizado pero despues ragzione y el ya estaba demasiado cerca de mi rostro y otra ves me quede observandolo hasta que lo aleje con mis manos y el me sujeto fuerte de los hombros.

T: como te llamas?

B:b… Bill kaulitz, quien eres y porque me salvaste? Le conteste muy agresivamente.

T: soy tom y yo nada mas trataba de ayudarte, te ves….. muy lindo ¬¬. Me sonrio y yo me sonroje

B: eh… gracias… Me quede paralizado por unos momentos, y cuando el iba acercando sus labios cada vez mas a los mios ,y por instinto yo iba cerrando los ojos, tocaron la puerta de la habitacion.

¿??: tom, ya es tu turno.

Tom ya se tenia que ir o eso yo suponia por la persona que lo llamo.

T: me tengo que ir. Pero esperame aquí y no hagas ruido. Me beso la frente y abrio la puerta y se marcho.

Me quede sin habla no sabia que decir o que hacer, tenia que hacer lo que el me pidio, pero yo no lo conocia bien ni siquiera me habia dicho nada mas que su nombre y eso no me servia mucho pero para mi era muy importante , nose porque pero el me atrai.

Estuve observando la habitacion y solo me que de ahí sentado en el sillon esperando a que volveria, no pude quedarme mas tiempo ahí sentado y me pare para ver el librero que estaba enfrente de mi, habia muchos libros a dentro y casi todos sobre romance o sexo. En verdad parecia que le encantaban los libros, me di la vuelta y un señor estaba ahí viendome por la puerta por la que salio tom.

¿?: Quien eres? Que haces? Me dijo histerico.

B: nada … yo solo..

Me sujeto fuerte del brazo y me jalo hasta la puerta de salida, mientras me jalaba veia que ese bar era muy bello y tom estaba en el escenario tocando su guitarra, era un amelodia hermosa.

Tom vio como me llevaban y se levanto de la silla y dejo la guitarra a un lado, vino directamente hacia mi y me sujeto del otro brazo.

T: pero, que demonios estas haciendo, saki???!!!

Saki: Estoy sacando al intruso, señor.

Respondio nervioso y aun sujetandome fuerte mientras tom me sujetaba de la otra mano.

T: El no es ningun intruso el es mi invitado especial!!- dijo hiterico y parecía muy enojado

Saki: lo siento, señor.

Saki me solto del brazo y tom me abrazo fuertemente.

T: todo esta bien bill, no dejare que te vuelvan a tocar. Dijo con una voz cariñosa.

B: Tom estoy bien. No me hizo nada.

Tom se aferro mas a mi, me llevo hacia el escenario y me dijo que cantara, me dio la letra y cojio su guitarra.

B: yo no puedo … tom hay mucha gente y me esta viendo.

T: no te preocupes yo se que tu puedes hacer todo.- Sonrio y me dio el microfono.

El empezo a tocar y yo me quede paralizado, hasta que me dijo que ya empezara a cantar, y cante.

(CANCION DE BY YOUR SIDE)

Termino la cancion y todos nos aplaudieron y mandaron rosas y silbaron, fue increible nunca me habia sentido asi, fue tan real y tan hermoso ese sentimiento, tom aplaudio tambien y yo estaba muy feliz al verlo tan feliz.

Salimos del escenario y entramos ala habitacion.

T:felicidades!! Oye eres maravilloso, - me levanto una ceja y estaba moviendo su piercing de los labios.

T: te amo… mi billa

Tom me habia dicho que me amaba y apenas nos conociamos pero nose porque pero yo tambien lo en este momento me siento raro a si que nada mas se me ocurrió sonreir.

T: perdon si todavia no estas listo, pod…

Lo bese, no pude evitarlo, me atraia mucho su sonrisa con la que me veía y sus labios carnosos, sus ojos cafés, era hermoso era mi persona deseada y el que es para mí. Nos separamos.

T: gracias por ese maravilloso beso.

B: jajá denada igual fue maravilloso para mí.

T: ohh vaya quieres otro?

Tom me volvio a besar, yo lo sostenia alrededor de su cabeza con mis brazos y el me rodeo con sus manos l a cintura, estuvimos mucho tiempo besandonos . Alguien volvió a tocar la puerta, no lo podia creer yo estava muy ajusto besando a tom. Nos tuvimos que separar y yo me sente en la cama

¿?: Tom, puedo pasar?

T: interrumpiste algo importante, así que pasa.¬¬

Paso un hombre alto con cabello rubio, ojos azules y con grandes músculos. Tom lo dejo pasar y yo me reía de la expresión que tenia tom.

T:david, que haces aquí? No tienes que estar allá a fuera cobrando, en vez de interrumpirme en algo super importante.

D: lo siento, ya veo que estavas ocupado, pero quisiera contratar a tu "amigo" para que se uniera a tocara contigo.

T:NO!!

B:pero!! porque no??! Asi podria estar contigo. Conteste muy enfadado y un poco confundido, tom se voltio a verme.

T:bill, escuchame este lugar no es un lugar bonito las personas que viene a aquí te podrian hacer daño, ellos no solo te vienen a ver si no tambien a comprarte en el momento en el que trabajas aquí le perteneces a…

Tom recibio un puñetazo de david y lo tiro al suelo yo fui por tom para curarlo, pero david no me dejo, me sujeto del brazo y me nego con la cabeza.

B:dejame!!! Yo voy con tom!! Le conteste muy enojado.

D: si eso es lo que quieres ok.- Contesto muy enojado, pero no entendia porque.

T:gracias, bill. Te amo!

B: yo igual! Yo te cuido no te preocupes.

T:jaja YO te cuido a ti, mi indefenso billa.

B: mutuamente jeje. -Y rozabamos nuestras narizes.

David nada mas se nos quedaba viendo como si fueramos una apareja enamorada, le ayude a levantarse y el me abrazo, yo tambien lo abraze, muy contento de tenerlo.

T:entonces david, bill no se va a unir a nosotros y es mi ultima respuesta, vamonos bill.

B:pero yo queria estar contigo yo …

No me dejo terminar y me volvio a besar y me contesto con sonrisa picara.

T: jaja YO NUNCA DEJARE QUE TRABAJES EN UN LUGAR COMO ESTE.

B: no me trates como si yo fuera un niño , ya tengo 17 años.-//-

T: yo tambien tengo 17 y aun eres un niño, aunque no te guste.

Tom me sujeto de la mano y me saco del bar, sin decir una palabra a ese tal david, su mano era muy caliente y suave, cuando ibamos caminando por la calle tom vio a lo lejos a un conocido de el y nos escondimos en un callejon.

B: tom… que pas.. No me dejo terminar.

Me tapo la boca con la mano y parecia nervioso, me quito la mano de la boca y seguimos caminando.

B:tom quien era?

T: nadie importante

B: TOM! Porque no me quieres decir nada! Llevamos apenas 1 un dia juntos y ya ciento que te odio!!ADIOS YO ME LARGO!

T: bill! Detente ni sabes a dónde vas!

B: tom me voy a mi casa!!

T: no te vayas… te necesito… nunca ame a alguien tanto como a ti!!- Lo dijo enojado y con los ojos vidriosos.

B: tom… yo no puedo seguir con esto… tengo que regresar y a... -Tom me beso y me sujeto de la cara.

T: yo te amo, la primera vez que te vi me enamore de ti no te vayas quédate conmigo, en mi casa, vivo solo. Sonrio con una sonrisa picara y de deseo.

B: me escape de casa porque ya no aguantaba mi vida, pero luego tu me encontraste y pensé que sería lindo.- dije con mis ojos vidriosos y como siempre yo a haciendo mis dramas.

Tom fue hacia mí y me abrazo fuerte y susurro a mi oído "te amo quédate" cogió mi barbilla con suavidad y me beso de nuevo y no me pude resistir y lo sujete por el cuello hacia mí.

B: está bien me quedare contigo pero solo esta noche. Tom se puso feliz y con una sonrisa picara y de deseo profundo, me sujeto de la mano y salimos corriendo.

Llegamos a un lugar muy pobre no se veía de familias ricas, había varios cuartos y tom me llevo hasta el cuarto 483.

T: bienvenido, este es mi hogar, espero que te guste.

Entramos a un cuarto con tres habitaciones, estaba la sala, la cocina y su recamara. Era acogedor pero muy escasa, me senté en un sillón blanco largo, tom fue a la cocina y trajo café con leche y algunos panes. Se sentó al lado mío y me dio un taza de café y una rosa roja al lado de este. Me sorprendí mucho al ver lo que me había dado.

T: toma, es un regalo que te quisiera dar, te lo mereces, el primer regalo que te doy quiero que sea este.

B: gracias, tomi. Nunca nadie me había dado algo como eso.- me sentía muy feliz al verlo.

Tom me sujeto de la mano y se acerco a mi lentamente con su otra mano en mi pierna y me beso la frente.

T: Bill… quiero que seas mío y yo tuyo por siempre…así que…no lo podía creer tom estaba sacando algo de su bolsillo.

T: se mi novio. -No era verdad me pedía que fuéramos … le sonrei.

B: y...o….yo

T: si quieres me puedes contestar luego pero por ahora solo quiero…

Se acerco a mi lentamente y me beso,fue un tierno beso,dulce y largo, con una sonrisa picara, esta vez sentí su mano recorrer mi espalda y él me tiro hacia atrás y caímos al suelo, mientras nos seguíamos besando en el suelo, se detuvo y se levanto, y me ayudo a levantarme, nos quedamos viendo a los ojos y tom me estaba sujetando de la cintura, yo nada más me quedaba observando su sonrisa, blanca y sus dientes perfectos,mientras jugaba con su piercing y me llevo a la cama.

+++++++versión de la historia de tom. ++++++++

Estaba caminando yo solo en la calle como siempre nunca nadie estaba conmigo. Era una calle oscura, no había nadie caminando en la calle, era de noche y todo estaba en un silencio total. Yo vestia una blusa blanca, unos pantalones anchos mesquilla, y una gorra blanca.

Oí que alguien gritaba en un callejón cercano, fui a ver qué pasaba cuando llegue vi lo más hermoso que jamás había visto, era una persona que vestía; una playera con mangas cortas negra con una calavera roja y unos pantalones de mezclilla rasgados. Tenia unos rasgos finos y una hermosa mirada, sus ojos cafes claro.

Lo estaba acorralando un perro, estaba muy asustado, pero parecía ser amor a primera vista no puede evitar ayudarlo, así que fui y le quite al sucio animal de encima, me le quede viendo y lo quería llevar directamente a la cama pero no pude así que lo jale de la mano y lo lleve a donde yo trabajaba. Tenia todas las intenciones de … pero me llego ala mente que era un HOMBRE… no puede ser me acabo de enamorar de el…

Cuando entramos al bar donde yo trabajaba, lo invite a sentarse y se sentó en el sillón, que ria aparentar que en verdad no me importaba entonces me fui a la librería y coji un libro,(a pesar de que yo no leía ) tratando de ignorar su incomparable belleza, ahhh…. Pero que estoy diciendo!!! El es un HOMBRE además yo solo lo salve nada más porque…. Porque lo salve??? No puede ser… no tengo idea de porque lo traje aquí. Bueno lo mejor será hablarle o hacer algo.

Lo salude y me dijo que se llamba bill, bill kaulitz era un hermoso nombre, me miraba muy tierno con sus ojos abiertos y una ceja levantada se vei tan sexi. Estaba apunti de atrapar sus labios cuando el estúpido de saki toco, tuve que dejarlo ahí en la habitación claro que antes le dice un beso pero en la frente ¬¬ yo quería mas después de haber besado su frente mmmmm que bien sabia era tan tierno y indefenso claro que aun asi era duro.

Estaba ya en el escenario tocando la guitarra y como siempre nada mas las mismas canciones, cuando ya iba a terminar la ultima pensaba en ir corriendo a donde estaba bill pero justo desde el escenario vi como el estúpido de este saki lo estaba TOMANDO de el braso no lo soporte y baje del escenario corriendo y lo tome del brazo que estaba libre.

Le ordena a saki que lo soltara y saki se disculpo, se vei un poco asustado según yo y lo abrase fue un abrazo lento y suave para no lastimar su delicado cuerpo. Me dijo algo pero no lo escuche. Lo lleve al escenario para tocar una canción mas y lo puse como mi cantante, MI cantante, Bill empezó a cantar cuando le dije y tenía una voz hermosa nunca me imagina que pudo a ver tenido esa voz, que de hipnotizado la música sonaba hermoso junto a su voz, cuando no volteaba a ver la guitarra lo volteaba a ver a él, su perfección y derrepente volteo a la orilla de la barra del bar y veo a David en la baba con bill y en ese momento acabo la canción, seguía mirando a David mientras bill saludaba al publico, si le había justado cantar, a mi billa. QUE! Porque le dije billa? Bueno ya acepte si lo acepto me gusta, es mas lo amo, no se porque pero es todo lo que yo esperaba de mi primer amor, mi billa.

Lo lleve de nuevo a la habitación y ahí lo felicite por el buen expetaculo y le dije lo que jamás pensé decirle a una persona, te amo.

Porque le dije eso???!! Llevábamos apenas unas horas de conocernos y yo ya me declaraba de la nada, asi que decide reparar el error, le dije que si no estaba listo que seria luego pero lo que menos esperaba paso, el me beso, fui un beso tan hermoso, me sentía en el cielo y sus labios sabían tan bien, en ese momento nada mas pensé, nuestro primer beso que lindo es. Nos separamos y le agradeci por eso tan excelente beso y le acerque de nuevo y lo beso, esta vez nuestro beso fue mas profundo y mas apasionado , quería seguir y cada ves y a avanzar mas, pero otra vez nos interrumpieron, David toco y paso adentro de la habitación, ya sabia lo que quería asi que le dije que billa no iaba a estar en esta porquería de estafadores ya abusadores, no lo iba a dejar, cuando dije eso bill me contra dijo y dijo que quería estar conmigo y yo igual pero no esta pocilga asi que dije a David que no y billa me pregunto porque con una cara de angustia y confusión asi que le trate de explicar la situación de este lugar pero me soltó un golpe en la cara y cai al suelo, me dolio mucho quería golpearlo en eso momento y bill se iba a acercar ami pero David por alguna extraña rzon lo detuvo pero bill no se dejo, ese era mi billa, se acerco a mi y iniciamos una escena un tanto romantica y fue cuando David empezaba a sentir celos o eso pensaba yo. Pero la verdad le entiendo por estar al lado de alguien como bill era una total felicidad y alegria. Bill seguia insistiendo en que queria estar conmigo pero yo podia dejar que hiciera eso no lo soportaria aquí hay estafadores y compran gente eso es horrible.

No tenia otra obcion si dejaba que esta discusion durara mas, tal vez bill me convecia o no le importaria mi opinion y el aceptaria. Entonces tome a bill de la su mano tan… bonita ¬¬ . pero bueno ese no es punto no sujeto y lo saque de ahí, lo iba a llevar a mi casa estaba seguro que el no iba a poner resistencia y no la puso pero despues vi a… ese estupido de georg, bueno en ese momento el me parecia un tipo estupido porque estaba a punto de llevarme a alguien super importante conmigo a mi casa ly que sale georg y justo en ese momento que lo vi , georg estava a punto de voltear para aca, jale a billa hacia un callejon le tape la boca y note que se ponia un poco nervioso.

Bill me pregunto que quien era y no le quise decir haci que me armo un berrinche y parecia bastante enojado yo ya sabia que no lo tenia que tratar asi, pero es que… georg es un poco como yo y que tal si… si… le gustaba bill? Si se enomara? Si quiere pasar tiempo con el? Es que no quiero compartirlo, le quiero decir pero no puedo es algo que no puedo decir si quiero ser yo el fuerte.

Le dije lo que sentia por el lo abrazo, no queria que se alejara de mi, ahora ni nunca. Despues de mucho me explico porque no estava en su casa estaba impresinado como el se sentia al respecto pero solo escuche lo que me decia.

Lo lleve y bueno creo que no me resisti y lo bese, bueno y lo que paso paso y la verdad me encanto fue lo mas bonito que me pudo pasar en la vida fue muy hermoso y pasionante.

NOTA DE LA AUTORA:

mi nuevo fic! jeje soy nueva en esto jeje espero que les guste dejen reviews!!!! XD

love you all!!!


	2. Chapter 2

Mi vida tiene significado ahora CAP 2

Desperté me sentía muy a dolorido estaba volteado del lado de la ventana de la cama y de pronto sentí unos brazos alrededor de mi vientre, me asuste un poco ya que ni me acordaba que paso la noche anterior solo que conocí a una persona que se llamaba tom y me invito a su casa y …. No puede ser…creo que ya sé porque me duele todo. O__O Voltee hacia atrás de mí y vi a tom, dormido abrazándome por la espalda, trate de separarme de él sin despertarle, pero falle.

T: 5 minutos más… vamos Bill…así se hace…mas…mas- pero… que RAYOS ESTA PENSANDO ESTE ESTUPIDO DE TOM!!pensé. No puede ser.

B: tom…TOM…TOMI!!

T: Que ?- Tom me contesto muy adormilado literal con sus ojos cerrados. Le tuve que pegar con una almohada para que me soltara y yo pudiera ir al menos al baño. Me puse enfrente del espejo y me empecé a cambiar y a peinar. Me peina como siempre con mi cabello parado pero esta vez no me quedo tan parado. Estaba a punto de terminar de peinarme, cuando unas manos me rodearon por el estomago.

B: buenos días tom, como dormiste?- Le dije y me voltee a verlo. Para quedar viéndonos de frente a frente.

T: perfecto y tú?- Me beso la frente.

B: bien…- y me volví a voltear hacia el espejo y él seguía sujetándome por la cintura.

T: mmmmm…que te pasa Bill?

B: ehhhh nada… es que estaba pensando que apenas te conocí ayer y todo está pasando demasiado rápido no?

T: no! Claro que no cómo crees es súper normal.- me dijo con una sonrisa en su rostro.

T:me voy a bañar, después te bañas tú y vamos juntos a desayunar.

B: si haha pero yo me baño primero.-le dije con una de mis sonrisas. Me sonrió con una sonrisa picara y me agarro de la cintura y casi toco el suelo (estaba literal flotando)  
y me beso. Me encanta cuando es romántico.

T: Bill sabias que eras la cosa más bella del mundo… y me encanta cuando estas feliz.- seguía a punto de tocar el suelo, con sus brazos sujetándome para no caerme. Me dio otro hermoso beso. Y me levanto y se salió del baño.

Por alguna razón tom siempre lograba hacerme sonreír, aun que estuviera muy deprimido. Me quite la ropa, abrí la regadera y me bañe, me tarde como una hora bañándome. Su baño era mediano si había regadera, y todo lo esencial.

Salí del baño y me puso una toalla alrededor de mi cintura, oí la musiquita de mi celular y ya sabía quién era.

+++Versión tom+++++

Bill al parecer tenía un poco de razón con eso de que íbamos demasiado rápido, pero no, pero qué carajo le pasa, eso que dijo si me molesto un poco pero tenía que demostrarle que en realidad no había razón para preocuparse sobre eso.

Cuando salí del baño me dirigí a la cama y por lo que vi, estaba completamente desnudo, así que nada mas me puse unos bóxers . Oí una musiquita en el buro junto a la cama y era el celular de Bill, quien será? No creo que Bill le moleste que conteste por el, asi que conteste.

T: hola

¿?: Bill?- Era una voz medio más grave que la mía.

T: he? No soy tom

¿?: Quien eres tú? Donde esta Bill? Porque tienes su celular?!!

Esa voz parecía estar histérica y por lo que escucho buscaba a bill, quien será?

T: quién es?

¿?: Andreas ahora contéstame donde esta Bill?

T: ehhhh para que quieres hablar con EL!!! Que te pasa estúpido que quieres con bill!!! Tu ….- No pude decirle lo que le iba a decir por que bill ya había salido del baño y me había quitado el celular.

B: estoy bien…. No me pasa nada… es un amigo…. Ya basta deja de comportarte así…. Y si no quiero… está bien voy para allá… bill colgó el celular y se fue a ponerse la ropa que traía el día anterior.

T: quien era?

B: Andreas… es …

T: quien era?- ya me empezaba a poner histérico.

B: mis papas me dijeron que debía casarme con alguien y escogieron a Andreas para mi, aunque fuera hombre porque su familia es muy rica…

T: QUE!!! Bill no me dijiste nada sobre eso!!

B: perdón… me tengo que ir tom.- Me dijo muy triste, RAYOS!! No debí contestarle así no era su culpa , si no la de sus padres.

T: perdón es que me agarraste por sorpresa no te preocupes Bill, quédate conmigo y te prometo que no tendrás que casarte con ese… -sus labios se juntaron con los míos, lo agarre de la espalda para atraerlo más hacia mí, por un momento pensé que no me quería pero al parecer sí. Lo amo más que a nada y haría cualquier cosa en el mundo con tal de estar a su lado. Le ofrecí quedarse conmigo pero el dijo que tenía que hacer algo antes.

B: tom te amo más que cualquier cosa o persona en el mundo y créeme que jamás te dejaría por nada así que nada mas hablo con mis padres y no me importa lo que me digan me quedare contigo.- me dijo poniendo unas de sus manos sobre un lado de mi cara.

T: yo igual Bill… yo haría lo mismo por ti… mi amor.- le dije aun abrazándolo pero aun mas fuerte hacia mí, el recargó su cara en mi hombro.

T:bueno entonces nos vamos a desayunar! -Le dije con una sonrisa .

B: claro jajaja- me encanta cuando es así. Salimos de la habitación y bajamos por el elevador, salimos del edificio y le dije que me esperara ahí el la entrada. Fui por el carro pero yo no tenía un carro muy bonito era una coche negro, un poco viejo pero yo lo cuidaba mucho. Fui a recoger el coche y después a Bill, cuando llegue por él le hice una señal para se subiera y así lo hizo, se subió al asiento de adelante junto a mí y lo lleve a mi restaurante favorito , el "true love" . Ya sé que significa el nombre por eso lo voy a llevar ahí, normalmente siempre venia solo, pero desde que Bill entro en mi vida, todo es diferente.

Llegamos. Era hermoso este lugar; parecía un típico restaurante italiano, con rosas por todas partes, un jardín con varias flores, un laguito son cisnes y las mesas estaban en el interior de un salón hermoso. Le abrí la puerta para que se bajara y entramos al restaurante, una mesa para dos. Estuvimos platicando mientras cenábamos, lo mejor fue que yo había reservado ese restaurante para solo nosotros dos.

Después de cenar, como era nuestra primera cita decidí, bueno suena algo cursi y romántico pero quería…. Bailar con él.

Terminamos y salimos al jardín del restaurante y íba sujetando su mano y entrelazamos nuestros dedos mientras caminábamos. Había una parte de cemento, con rosas plantadas a los lados y decidí que sería el lugar perfecto. Cuando pasábamos justo por el medio, me puse enfrente de el, y me voltee a verlo.

T: Bill… -no sabía que decir.

B: que pasa, tomi?- me puso una cara de curiosidad y también un poco de tristeza.

T: es que… bueno…yo quisiera…-y otras ves por la segunda maldita vez me quede sin habla. Me sonrió y me abrazo, me encantaba que me abrazara era tan… dulce y cálido estar con él.

Mientras me abrazaba lo sujete de la cintura y me acerque mas a el.

Como no había música, solo se me ocurrió una cosa, y esa era sacar mi ipod.

B: que pasa tomi? para qué es eso?- bill no tenía ni idea de que iba a hacer.

T: (me incline hacia él y le ofrecí mi mano) me concede esta pieza?

B: hahahaha claro- me devolvió otra de sus mágicas sonrisas.

Lo sujete de la cintura con lentitud y una sonrisa en mi rostro, puse sus brazos alrededor de mi cuello y lo mire a la cara, ese cara de ángel y la belleza eterna y toda la inocencia del mundo, ese era el amor de mi vida.

Le di un audífono y yo me quede con el otro nos movíamos al ritmo de la música, puse la canción que yo creí que era la que ahora era nuestra canción. Durante todo el tiempo nada mas miraba a billa y solo a el.

+++++versión de la historia de bill+++++

Tom estaba inclinándose y ofreciéndome su mano y claro que no me negué a su pregunte, me sonroje en ese momento no pensé que tom fuera tan romántico. Pero a pesar de todo el momento tan hermoso que tuvimos, no pude concentrarme muy bien, ya que me tenia preocupado lo que Andreas me había dicho, la verdad Andreas no me agradaba nada, se creía mucho creí que yo le pertenecía, no dejaba que hablara ni con el cocinero de la casa ni con la señora que trabaja con nosotros. Para mí siempre ha sido una "amigo" si se puede decir así porque se portaba de una manera que yo odiaba.

Flashback**

Salí del baño y vi a tom con mí celular en la mano hablando con alguien en ese momento me congele, esto me podía estar pasando a mí. Le quite el celular a tom y conteste yo. Tom se me quedo viendo con una mirada de enojo y creo que celos.

B: hola

A: que paso!!?

B: estoy bien.

A: quien es ese tal tom??!! – estaba claro que el si estaba más que celoso se le notaba y bastante.

B: es un amigo.-no me convenía que el supiera lo de tom y yo al menos no aun.

A: regresa, necesitamos hablar sobre todo esto, REGRESA YA!

B: ya basta de comportarte así.

A:: te extraño, así que regresa, tus padres se van a enojar, te han estado buscando como locos no sabíamos dónde estabas, que pasa!!? Estás loco, si no regresas, yo iré por ti.

B: y si no quiero!! . Ya me había hartado siempre era así conmigo, pero Andreas era muy capaz de hacer cualquier cosa y no importaba el precio.

A: donde estas? Yo voy por ti o tú vienes para acá?- Sonaba enojado y un poco fuera de control, ya parecía que realmente estaba enojado.

B: ya voy para aya- le conteste fríamente.

A: estA bien, te amo y eres solo mío recuérdalo bien.- colgó el celular.

Fin del flashback***

Seguíamos moviéndonos al ritmo de la música adoraba estar cerca de tom, siempre que me tocaba sentí su fuerza y su amor hacia a mí.

Paro la música de su ipod y no os habíamos separado aun, nos mirábamos y el tenia una mirada hermosa con sus ojos cafés brillantes y su boca perfecta.

Me soltó y me agarro de la mano y volvimos al auto caminando, tom me venía platicando sobre cómo había era su vida, ya que no tenia nadie que lo cuidara así que trabajaba con David en bar, a veces tocando y otras atendiendo en las mesas, le pregunte sobre sus papas y solo dijo que David había sido un padre para el mas que su propio papá.

Apenas me acorde que tenía que regresar si no EL iba a venir y no quería que le pasara algo a tom.

Íbamos en el coche.

B: tom tengo que ir a mi casa me están esperando. -Le dije con una voz nerviosa.

T: quien? -En vez de la sonrisa que siempre me daba puso una cara de enojado que daba un poco de escalofríos.

B: Andreas, mis papas… -me volteo a ver y casi choca con otro coche por estar tan estresado, yo iba aferrado a la asiento después de eso.

T: andreas? Porque te está esperando ? Ahora si estaba enojado siguió manejando ya concentrándose en el camino y me dijo.

T: CONTESTAME PARA QUE TE ESPERA!!- me dijo gritando, me sobresalte por lo fuerte que me grito.

B: nada mas mis papas le dijeron que me esperara.- mentí.

T: ok, pero yo te llevare y también entrare a tu cuarto y hasta que te duermas me iré en la mañana.

B: ok.- No había de otra mas que llevar a tom conmigo, pero que iban a decirles a mis papas y a Andreas.


	3. Chapter 3

Mi vida tiene significado ahora CAP 3

Estábamos en el coche, tom seguía sin hablarme, no soportaba que no me hablara, que le pasa, hace rato estaba muy feliz, y ahora está enojado y no sé qué le pasa, AHHHHHH! A veces me desespera no puede controlar sus estúpidos celos o no sé que sean.

T: bill, no estoy enojado, y tampoco tengo celos ni nada…- tom me dijo con las mejillas sonrojadas que lindo. Me leyó la mente.

B: tom ya llegamos esta es mi casa- le dije evitando el tema, esta era mi casa, como odio este sentimiento de miedo, hacia mi familia y en especial Andreas.

Tom estaciono el auto enfrente de ella y se bajo del coche, me abrió la puerta y me baje . Nos fuimos caminando agarrados de las manos hasta llegar a la puerta de mi casa.

T: esta… es tu casa?!- parecía impresionado para mí no era la gran cosa.

B: SIP es mí casa, hogar horrible hogar, agh!!- la verdad si detestaba mi casa, era insoportable tener que soportar, todos los días, despertar a las 7 (súper temprano!!), desayuno con mis padres (que solo hablan de negocios), Andreas me recoge a la 1 pm, en su auto deportivo y nos vamos en otras de sus citas "románticas" y ya llego muy en la noche y solamente a dormir. Solo pase un día fuera de casa teniendo un poco de libertad y llama Andreas y arruina todo (bueno casi todo).¬¬

T: billa, vamos a entrar? – así!! Me olvide por completo jeje.

B: si, vamos, pero… no necesito que me acompañes adentro, estoy bien.- le dije de una manera para que no se enojara.

T: YA SE!! PERO YO NO ESTOY BIEN Y DIJE QUE ME IBA A QUEDAR CONTIGO HASTA QUE TE DURMIERAS!!!- otra vez está enojado?? Y dice que no son celos!!! ¬¬.

++++Versión tom++++

PERO QUE CARAJO LE PASA A BILL!! QUE NO QUIERE QUE LO ACOMPAÑE PARA ESTAR CON EL ESTUPIDO DE ANDREAS. ( si ya se me aprendí el nombre de mi rival)¬¬

Toque la puerta de su casa. Y sonó una voz masculina atra ves de la grabadora.

¿?: Hallo??

B: me podrían abrir, soy bill.

¿?: Claro, joven kaulitz, enseguida voy.

Abrió la puerta un señor bastante alto y delgado tenía el cabello pelirrojo y ojos azules, vaya!! No estaba tan mal como yo pensé que sería jeje.

B: La baba, tom…- ohh rayos!! Se dio cuenta!!! Algo me dice que esto no va bien. Que estúpido solo a mí se me ocurre eso.

T: ehhhh… no era eso lo que estaba…ehh… yo- no me dejo terminar.

B: bye, tom espero verte pronto.- me aventó hacia afuera y cerró la puerta…

Pero… que hice? Solo estaba echándole un ojo y a demás, no me gusto tanto , mmmmm como dice que se llamaba?? No pero que estoy diciendo, tengo que arreglar las cosas con bill.

La casa era enorme, blanca y larguísima. Le di la vuelta y cogí unas cuantas piedras.

Mmmm cuál será la habitación de bill. De seguro es esta. Lanze una piedra.

T: bill!! Bill!! Bill!! Bill!! Bill contéstame!! Perdón perdón!!! Ya!! Lo siento!! Porfa!! Contéstame!!- se abrió la ventana.

A: que paso tom? Confesándote a media noche?? Jajaja das pena amigo.

T: ehhhhh no es para ti!!! – ANDREAS!!! AY NO PUEDE SER ¡!! CASI ME MATA!! Pero que hace en la casa de bill??

T: que haces aquí??

A: qué? Bill no te digo que los fines de semana me quedo con él? Jajajaja – si se sigue riendo le lanzo una piedra en la cara.

T: heeee claro que sí pero no me acordaba- porque bill no menciono eso?

A: aaaaa bueno te voy a – no pudo terminar, bill salió y galo a andreas hasta adentro, vaya esa ventana era como un balcón.

B:que haces aquí?? Se supone que ya te ibas a ir…

T: bill ya se que andreas esta ahí, no soy estúpido, ja, y me dices que yo era el malo ja.

B: tom!! Yo no estoy con la baba enfrente de el!!

T:entonces si estas con la baba sin que el se de cuenta!!!!!!

B: ya tom!!! Deja de estar jodiendome y vete a tu casa!!- bill se voltio y regreso a su habitación.

T: bill no!!! Espera!!!

B: que?- salió de nuevo, se recargo en el barandal y miro hacia donde yo estaba ,

T: perdón…

B: qué?

T: perdón, por todo. Perdón por ser estúpido, perdón por decirte todo eso y perdón por no confiar en ti. Yo te amo más que nada y te adoro por todo, y le agradezco a la persona que te trajo al mudo , ya que gracias a eso pude conocer a la persona más maravillosa de la tierra, y al amor de mi vida.

B: tom…

T:bill por favor solo- no puedo decírselo. A veces me comporto tan cursi…

B: tom… espérame.

Bill desapareció de mi vista, se metió a la habitación, a donde va no lo sé, espero que salga y no me haga esperar mucho, ay rayos ya estoy de loco enamorado parezco nena.

Vi a bill, salió con varias cobijas las ato y fue deslizándolas poco a poco hacia abajo. Jaja ya sé que quiere hacer.

B: atrápala y sujétala fuerte.- me dijo mientras yo sujetaba con fuerzas el otro extremo. Bill fue bajando poco a poco y me asuste un poco cuando se resbalo jeje pero luego se sujeto de nuevo.

Cuando bajo por completo a donde yo estaba, lo sujete de la cintura y lo baje poco a poco, no quería que le pasara nada, menos a él. Me le acerque hasta que nuestras narices se tocaron, me sonrió tiernamente, no pude evitar mirar a esos ojos tan hermosos acaramelados que tenia.

T: hola, billa.- le dije sin dejar de mirarlo. El momento fue tan hermoso, solo nosotros dos, abrazados bajo las estrellas, mirándonos a los ojos y sonriendo. – Te amo- fue lo único que pude decirle antes de que nuestros labios se unieran en otro tierno y largo beso.

B: yo también te amo tom, por siempre- me dijo al terminar el beso. Y ahí nos quedamos hasta que…

A: BILLA, donde estas?- se oyó una voz arriba de nosotros en la terraza. Era andreas estaba buscando a bill. Que le pasa que no sabe que Bill es nada más mío. En ese momento agarre a bill de la mano y salimos corriendo, lejos de andreas, lejos de sus padres, de su casa y de su futuro con ellos.

Llegamos al coche y solté a bill de la mano para buscar las llaves del coche.

B: tom, a donde vamos?

T: lejos bill, de todo, pero no te preocupes regresaremos después de que te enseñe algo.

B: ok, jeje, pero acabo de llegar, no puedo estar tanto tiempo afuera, regresamos rápido, verdad?

T: si, rápido! Le dije y le señale el asiento de al lado para que se subiera, y así lo hizo.

Lo llevare al lugar más hermoso que eh visto en toda mi vida, el lugar donde solo lo llevare a él y solo a él.


	4. Chapter 4

Mi vida tiene significado ahora CAP 4

Estaba mirando a fuera de la ventana, solo veía como todo se movía tan rápido, solo alcanzaba a ver que era una pradera y había pocos árboles esparcidos por ahí. Era tan hermoso, suave, gentil, me encantaba como lo sentía tocar delicadamente mi mejilla y después me sonreía y me guiñaba un ojo, y yo le sonreía cada vez que hacia eso.

T: deja de hacer eso me desconcentras!! Jaja!!- me dijo y me sonrió pícaramente.

B: ha! Yo! tu eres el sigue volteando hacia acá!- Le dije volviéndome a voltear a la ventana. Y mire como era el atardecer, ya llevamos bastante tiempo en la carretera y siempre que le pregunto a tom, que a donde vamos dice, "vaya que eres impaciente", y me hartaba que no me digiera a donde íbamos.

T: ya casi llegamos, ya verás que te encantara.- me dijo con una voz cortante, y sin voltearme a ver a los ojos.

B: tom…tom…tom …. to...- no me dejó terminar.

T: BILL!!! CALLATE!!- ya se enojó ¬¬. Yo solamente quería un poco de entretenimiento.¬¬

B: QUE TOM!! Y NO ME VOY A CALLAR POR NADA DEL MUNDOOOO!!- hasta creé que no voy a hablar cuando estoy aburrido y no se a donde voy, bueno yo sé que puedo confiar en tom pero, ese no es el caso, el problema es que ya me aburrí…

T: bill te prometo que si no te callas, yo voy a….

B: tú vas a que!!? Mira no puedes callarme! Lalalalalala!!- sigo aburrido.

T: ya verás tu lala!!- tom me volteo a ver, y me agarro de la cintura y me empezó a besar, no sé porque pero aunque este beso alla sido mmmm maso menos a la fuerza, me gusto.

Tom me seguía besando, y pareció no haberle importado que él siguiera manejando, en lo personal ni sabia como lo hacía, con los ojos cerrados y nada mas usando una mano porque con la otra me sujetaba. Era muy difícil no pensar que en cualquier momento podríamos morir por estar haciendo "esto".

B: tom…t…t…Tom… Vamos a chocar…mmm ya maneja!- y en ese momento nos separamos, tom se empezó a reír. QUE LE PASA NO LE ENCUENTRO LA GRACIA A CASI MORIR ESTRELLADOS!!!

T: jajajaja ok ok, no te enojes, ya casi llegamos jajaja…- ok, eso es bueno ya casi llegamos. –pero faltan como 15 min.- QUE! 15 min?! En ese momento, me recargue en el asiento y recargue mi cabeza en la ventana.

Tom me volteo a ver y sonrió. Sentí como poco a poco se me cerraban mis parpados, y me quede dormido.

Vi como una luz se iba acercando a nosotros, voltea ver a mi izquierda y allí estaba él, tom. Tenía lagrimas en su cara, cada vez que lo miraba él decía algo y yo no lograba escuchar lo que trataba de decir. Todo a nuestro alrededor estaba oscuro excepto la pequeña luz que está delante de nosotros. Tom me sujeto de la mano y me atrajo hacia él. Me sostuvo en un protector abrazo y me susurro a mi oído "adiós". No, no, no, no, tom se fue alejando de mi poco a poco, fui tras de él, gritándole que no se fuera, que no me dejara, pero no se detuvo. Caí al suelo y lo mire desde abajo desapareciendo en la luz.

La última cosa que le dije antes de que desapareciera fue "no me dejes, te amo". Y todo se volvió oscuro de nuevo.

T: bill…bill, mi amor arriba, ya llegamos.- oí una dulce voz acercarse a mi oído.

B: mmmm…..tom?- abrí lentamente mis ojos.

T: si, mi amor, ya llegamos, ven, esta hermoso!!!

Abrí completamente mis ojos, y me sorprendió bastante con lo que estaba frete a mí.

Era un hermoso lago azul, nunca había visto uno igual, era tan azul, hermoso. Mire a mi alrededor y vi muchos árboles alrededor de este y una cabaña justo al lado de el, era bastante grande y un poco vieja, pero era hermosa. Todo estaba iluminado por el atardecer. Tom me había traído al lugar más hermoso que jamás había visto en mi vida. Me baje del coche con cuidado y vi a tom sentado en la orilla del lago, en un pequeño puerto viejo, con las piernas crusadas.

Me dirigí hacia tom, y rodea con mis brazos su cuello, por la parte de atrás y recargué mi barbilla en la su cabeza.

B: gracias tomi!!!

T: denada, bill, este desde ahora y siempre será nuestro lugar, nuestro secreto.- le sonreí. Lo solté del cuello y sujeto mis brazos con sus manos y me jalo poco a poco hasta llegar a sus rodillas, sentándome en ellas. Cuando ya estaba arriba de él me dijo.

T: te amo, nunca lo olvides.- tom era tan dulce conmigo, era la persona que mas amaba en el planeta. Me fui acercando cada vez más a sus labios y el agarro mi barbilla atrayéndome más, hasta que nuestros labios estaban fundidos en un dulce y apasionado beso. Nuestros ojos estaban cerrados y podía sentir como su lengua pedía paso hacia mi boca. Nuestras lenguas empezaron a bailar una con la otra, mientras nos besábamos.

Estuvimos así durante 2 min, después me fui separando lentamente de él, mientras poco a poco abría mis ojos, para encontrarme con los suyos mirándome fijamente y con mucha pasión y amor.

B: yo también te amo, tomi.- le dije mientras sonreía y me levantaba de sus rodillas.

Mire hacia el lago y no pude evitar sonreír, era tan hermoso, en serio estaba muy feliz de que tomi confiara tanto en mi para traerme a su lugar secreto.

Versión tom+++++

Voltee hacia arriba para poder ver a bill, en realidad el era mucho más hermoso que ese lago de mi infancia, habían pasado tantas cosas ahí, la muerte de mi madre, el suicidio de mi padre, tantas cosas dolorosas pero aun así ese lago era muy hermoso. Creo que ya es hora que le diga a bill la verdad de quien soy. Pero no se estoy asustado, que tal si me tiene miedo? O si me deja? Si que arrepiente? Si me odia?

No. Estoy seguro que bill estará bien con todo esto, eso espero.

T: auch!!!- pero que me pico!!, que eso en el suelo? Mira hacia debajo de mi mano derecha y vi una piedra, es bastante picuda. Jaja valla es muy bonita. La agarre delicadamente, no quería que se rompiera. Es muy bonita parece un corazón, nunca había visto una roca así, mmmmm me pregunto. Mmmmm es el regalo perfecto!!

Voltee a ver a bill otra vez pero vi que esta vez el se había sentado al lado de mi. Era tan hermoso.

T: bill?

B: si tomi?- me dijo, con una hermosa sonrisa en su hermoso y delicado rostro. Lo agarre de la barbilla y lo acerque poco a poco a mis labios, estuve muy cerca de besarlo, pero… prefiero…

T: billa…- bill abrió los ojos y se sorprendió a verme un poco más lejos que antes, pero aun cerca, jeje eso no se esperaba, no quiero que piense que no soy romantico. Ja ja cuando menos se lo espere le robare un delicioso beso de esos labios perfectos…mmmmm ya me lo saboreo

B: tom. Tom. Que paso tom? Tierra a tom!!- ehhh? Ahhhh!! Ups me olvide por completo del regalo bueno…

T: mmm bueno toma, es para ti mi billa.- Le dije sonriendo

B: que es…ahhhh esta hermoso!!! Gracias tomi!!- se lanzo sobre y me tiro en el pasto. Jajaja me da tanta risa como todo el brilla cada vez que el sol le da en la cara.

T: denada billa.- y voy a cumplir mi promesa, me levante sobre mis hombros y le di un beso rápido. El me miraba con los ojos muy abiertos, jaja parecía sorprendido.

B: tom… quien eres?

Se… olvido de mi. No, no, no billa, no.

B: quien eres en realidad?

T:no…me recuerdas?- lagrimas empezaron a salir de mis ojos, mi bill se olvido de mi.

B: tomi, no me olvidado de ti, me refiero a… quien eres, quien eres, yo solo sé que te llamas tom y tienes mi edad pero… no sé nada mas, tom, quien eres?- puso una de sus delicadas manos en mi mejilla, me estaba quitando las lagrimas de mi ojos.

T: jajajajaja

B: yo soy…?- mire hacia el cielo y volvi a ver a ver a bill que estaba encima de mi. Le acaricie la mejilla.

T: yo soy…yo…

NOTA DE LA AUTORA: buenoooo sigue y sigue!! Review?

XD

Love ya all!! Que le dira tom a bill?? Bill lo soportara? O saldra corriendo?


	5. Chapter 5

Mi vida tiene significado ahora CAP 5

Versión Bill++++++

T: Bill, yo soy…

B: tom…tu sabes que puedes confiar en mí, cierto?- qué le pasa a tom…es tan malo su pasado?, o a caso no confía en mí?

T: billa, si confió en ti, completamente. Pero no te vayas a asustar por lo que era. Siempre seré tu tom, el tom que soy ahora.- seguíamos en la misma posición hasta que me levante de encima de tom y me senté, tom también se levanto y se sentó aun lado de mi. Tom me preocupa está muy raro, yo le podría contar todo lo mío, pues confió en el. Claro no quiero llenar mi mente con pensamientos feos como estos, de que tom no confía en mí pero esta raro.

Tom interrumpió mis pensamientos cuando me agarro de la mano, voltee a verlo y vi como me sonreía, pero esta sonrisa era diferente a las demás que me había dado era de alguien triste o preocupado y tom parecía las dos cosas. Tom, me preocupa y no me gusta que este así. Mejor le pregunto qué le pasa, o mejor si no quiere hablar de eso, pues cambiamos de tema.

B:tomi…si no estás listo podemos hablar de esto después…- le dije de la forma más normal que pude, claro que me decepcionaba pero no era culpa de tom.

T: no billa, te diré, pero…-tom bajo la mirada y después vio hacia el lago.- me han pasado tantas cosas que de seguro no te han pasado a ti, y no quisiera que te pasaran.

B:tomi…no hay nada en el mundo que me separaría de ti, te lo prometo.

T: todo empezó cuando era pequeño, mis padres me dejaron solo en la casa, justo la casa que esta allá. – tom señalo a la casa que estaba cerca del lago, la de madera. Cuando empezó a contar su historia yo nada más le prestaba atención y lo miraba con mucha confianza. – yo no quería que mi mama se fuera, mi papa ya me odiaba entonces no le importaba que me pasara, como era pequeño amaba a mi familia, la amaba como si fuera todo y no podía dejar que le pasara algo malo, y haría cualquier cosa para que nada le hiciera daño, en ese momento no soporte la noche sin ellos, y me empecé a cortar….-tom abrazo sus rodillas y recargo su barbilla en ellas.

T: y eso fue lo que me nublo la vista a la realidad, cuando me metieron a la escuela fue algo desastroso no podía caminar dos pasos sin que me digieran niño de mami, ellos me decían así y yo no hacía nada, nada en absoluto, me trataban como basura. Nunca les creía a lo que me decían pero eso les molestaba y me golpeaban. Una vez casi muero por eso. Pero no me importo con tal de tener a mi familia, mmmmm pasaron los años y yo era la misma persona. Mi mama una vez que se fue de compras, cuando regreso vio el baño lleno de sangre y yo tirado en el suelo con un cuchillo en la mano, se asusto no quería ver a su único hijo lastimado, me intento llevar con sicólogos, pero no quise ir. La situación empezó a empeorar cuando cada vez que mi mama se alejaba de mi dañaba a las personas alrededor de mi. Dijeron que era mejor para mí, ir a un internado, donde pudiera llevarme mejor con los niños pero lo único que lograron con esa sugerencia fue la muerte. Empecé a matar a m-m-matar a cualquiera que me tratara de quietar lo que es mío, se volvió una o-o-obsesión…- mientras tom me contaba su historia a veces temblada, para calmarlo ponía mi mano en su hombro. Claro que me asustaba un poco todo esto que pasaba pero era tom.

La única persona que me entendía, ya no quería oír mas, parecía bastante doloroso esos recuerdos para él.

Lo abrase y puse mi brazo en su espalda para calmarlo y le empecé a frotar la espalda con mi mano.

B: tomi, ya basta. Ya entendí. Te quiero por quien eres, no por lo que eras.- tom me volteo a ver sorprendido, y le sonreí. Lo mejor para tomi era dejar de pensar en el pasado y mejor en el presente.

T: billa…hay personas que lastime que lastime mucho…-tom miro de nuevo hacia abajo.

B: tomi…pero te arrepientes…-vi como empezaron a salir lagrimas de mis ojos. Lloraba por tom, por todo lo que había pasado, sufrió mucho y yo creía que mi vida era complicada.

T: sabes que…te enseñare algo- se paro y me ofreció su mano, me levante. Me miro a los ojos. Como amaba eso ojos acaramelados que guardaban tanta calidez. Me sonrio tiernamente, me empezó a guiar hacia la cabaña que estábamos viendo hace un momento, ahí fue donde…tom antes vivía.

Tomi era todo lo que yo quería, daría todo por él.

T: sabés algo?

B: mmmm qué?

T: te amo…

B: jeje yo igual tomi!- le sonreí, como me gustaba que me digiera eso, siempre era tierno conmigo, no podía creer que tom allá hecho cosas tan…malas, pero como yo le dije el pasado es el pasado.

T:jaja sabes otra cosa?

B:que?

T: no te eh preguntado algo- se detuvo enfrente de mí y se no me digas que me quiere pedir matrimonio o por dios NO! Somos muy jóvenes y aparte nos acabamos de conocer, bueno no estoy diciendo que no lo amo pero aun así es demasiado pronto.

B: tomi…-lo mire confundido y le sonreía nerviosamente jeje.

T: billa…quisieras…- dios que le digo!! Si o no!

No no no no no tomi por favor no lo hagas, cerré los ojos fuertemente y apreté mis labios.

T: quisieras ser mi novio?

B: ehhhh?

T: mi novio? Quieres?

B: ehhhh…-que me dijo? Novio? No habrá boda?ahhhhh jeje creo que exagere un poco.^^

T: si?

B: claro!!! Tomi!! – me le avente y le sonreí ampliamente. Puso sus manos en mi cintura y yo los míos en su cuello. Estuvimos abrasados por mas de 20 segundos, después me separe de el lentamente y bese esos labios tan exquisitos que tenia. Lo amaba.

Nos separamos y tom estaba sonriendo ampliamente mirándome en los ojos.

T: billa…te enseñare mi casa – me volvió a sujetar de la mano y seguimos caminando hacia su casa. Era muy hermosa, era bastante grande. nos paramos enfrente de la su casa y waoooo! Era muy grande!

B: waoooo!! Es enorme! – dije mientras examinaba la casa de arriba abajo.

T: mmmmm no tanto como la tuya, jeje- tom se estaba riendo como siempre de mi. Ash bueno con que este feliz y no el tom melancólico que me pone triste este bien.

B: ja ja no es cierto esta también esta grande! y además es más acogedora que la mia!!

T:lo que digas billa!

B:no me des el avión!!!!!- tom se empezó a reír mas de mí y yo le sonreí me gustaba su sonrisa.

T:billa…

B:si?

T:vamos!

B:mmhmm- asentí con la cabeza y apretó mi mano.

Saco una llave de su bolsillo y la metió en la cerradura de metal, le dio la vuelta a la puerta y se abrió lentamente.

T:bienvenido al orfanato…jajaja

B:tomi!!!!

T: bueno eso parece no?

B: ehhhhh ¬¬ quisiera no pensar eso, tom! – lo voltee a aver y vi como se estaba mordiendo las uñas, suspire fuertemente para que me escuchara y dejara de hacer eso.

T: bueno te la voy a mostrar…no te asustes si ves cadáveres…- en el momento que dijo eso, si me asuste. Ahhh!!! A que se refiere con cadáveres!! Lo voy a matar si me muero de un infarto por sus payasadas!! Voltee a ver a tom y el tonto se puso rojo de la risa.¬¬

B: BASTA!!!

T: billa tienes que admitir que cuando te asustas te pones mas pálido de lo que ya eres!!!!! Jajajajajaja!!

B: ¬¬ lo que sea, enséñame la casa.

Seguíamos agarrados de las manos y yo lo solté, para ir subiendo las escaleras hacia el segundo piso, estaba un poco oscuro porque las cortinas de toda la casa estaban cerradas así que decidí darle un poco de luz a esta "casa". Subi cuidadosamente las escaleras mientras tomi fue a abrir las de abajo. Bueno mmmm a donde voy primero? Mmm bueno a la primera puerta fue al primer cuarto que vi, no tenia puerta.

Ahora si no veía nada, empecé a mover mis manos para que no me tropezara con nada, de repente sentí unas manos alrededor de mi cadera.

B: Jajaja muy gracioso tomi!! Casi me causas un infarto!! jeje – me voltee para verlo a la cara y poder besarlo. Sabia muy diferente me pregunto si habrá comido algo allá abajo?

¿?:mmmmm – nos separamos y sus manos empezaron a tocar por debajo de mi camiseta, poco a poco me la iban levantando.

B: tomi…ahhh...espera…-no respondió, solo me seguía tocando. En ese momento me di cuenta. No era tom. Me aparte fuertemente de el. Y lo mire de arriba abajo no podía ver nada todavía, pero no era tom de eso estaba seguro.

A: que pasa billa?

B: an-andreas!!!??

A: jaja por que la cara de sorpresa? No me extrañaste? Ese tom te secuestro, no te preocupes ya estas a salvo.

B: tom? Claro que no!! Yo vine con el por qué se me dio la gana!! – lo trate de golpear en la cara pero el detuvo mi brazo, sujetándolo con su mano.

A: no, no, no, así no es billa. Mi amor estábamos preocupados, tus padres y yo. Pero volveremos a casa. – el estúpido de andreas me sujetaba cada vez más fuerte, me empezó a doler horrible el brazo y solté un leve chichillo.

B: an-andreas!! Suéltame!! TOM!!!! – en ese momento, oí como pasos subían las escaleras a una gran velocidad. Tom…

T: ANDREAS!!! – tom se le aventó a andreas y los dos cayeron al suelo, se empezaron a golpear. Yo nada más me quedaba viendo, levante mis manos hasta mi cara y me las puse en mi boca, quería detener mis leves gritos. Cuando menos me di cuenta, alguien más se había puesto atrás de mí y me estaba sujetando fuertemente mi brazo, trate de soltarme de su agarre y no pude, entonces estaba a punto de gritarle a tom.

B: tom – puso su mano en mi boca y me atrajo más su pecho. Mi espalda estaba pegada a su pecho mientras una de sus manos rodeaba mi cintura y la otra me tapada la boca para evitar que hablara o gritara.

Ya me había asustado no sabía quién era esta persona, solo sabía que era muy fuerte y tenía unas manos grandes, muy grandes. Mis brazos estaban atrapados entre su pecho y mi espalda. No podía hacer nada, tom y andreas seguían en el suelo, estaban sangrando violentamente, andreas de su labio, y tom traía una cortada en la cabeza por haberse golpeado con la orilla de le pequeño buro mientras peleaban.

¿?: No te muevas…

B: mmmmm…- su voz era grave y segura por alguna razón sentía que sus intenciones no eran malas, pero no podía fiarme de él, no cuando tom está en peligro.

¿?: No te preocupes no te hare daño. Ni a ti, ni a tom.- su voz era tranquila, me relajaba. Me calme en su agarre, el quito su mano de mi boca.

B: quien eres?

¿?: Georg… ven. – me sujeto soltó y se dirigió hacia la puerta de la habitación se paró ahí esperándome.

B: y tom? – voltee a ver a Tomi, estaba ahora si choreando de sangre, sentía que hiba a perderlo…no podía perder a tom no ahora, no nunca.

G: estará bien.

B: como que estará bien?!?! Está en el suelo peleándose y está sangrando!!!

G: calmate princesa… estará bien.

B: NO!! – me dirigí hacia tom y trate de para la pelee, lo único que logre fue recibir un empujón de mano por parte de tom.

B: auch!

T: billa?! – caí al suelo y tom dejo de pelear con andreas, se levanto y fue corriendo hasta donde yo me encontraba.

B: tomi…vámonos ya. – mire a tom y él me ayudo a levantarme, mirando con odio a andreas me sostuve del hombro de tomi.

T: Andreas vuelves a tocar a billa y te parto la cara!! – tom parecía bastante enojado, vi como su cara se ponía roja del coraje y me sujetaba fuertemente de la mano, bajamos la escaleras dejando a andreas solo en la habitación, georg se bajo con nosotros y de un momento a otro los tres ya estábamos en la entrada.

G: tom…tu padre… - tom no dejo terminar a Georg le hizo una seña con la mano y Georg volvió a la habitación de arriba donde se encontraba andreas. Como habrá llegado andreas aquí? Que hacia aquí? Porque tom parecía tan nervioso? Todas estas preguntas invadían mi mente. Pensé que este iba a ser un dia para recordar pero me equivoque, todo se fue a la caca!! Andreas me beso (lo cual no me gusto), tom salió golpeado, ese tal Georg casi me saca el alma y ahora algo relacionado con el padre de tom, mi día no podía ser más confuso. Pero también me preocupa andreas, no sé lo que le pasara, tom no se ve muy contento.

Salimos de la casa, ya no veníamos agarrados de las manos, al contrario tom iba muy delante de mí, venia como 3 pasos delante de mí, nos dirigíamos hacia el coche de tom, pero no le quiero preguntar qué pasaba me daba miedo averiguar algo que nos separe o peor.

+++++versión tom++++

No podía creerlo mi padre había regresado necesitaba sacar a Bill de este lugar y rápido, que Georg estuviera en la casa solo se significaba que mi padre estaba cerca, no podía dejar que viera a Bill ni a andreas, por eso mande a Georg a que sacara a andreas mientras yo llevaba a Bill a su casa. Lo mejor sería alejarme de Bill, alejarme de él mientras mi padre este aquí, no podía dejar que le hiciera daño a Bill o a mí.

Llegamos a donde se encontraba mi coche y abrí la puerta de pasajero para que se subiera Bill, pero él iba demasiado lento, entonces justo cuando estaba á punto de llegar lo jale del brazo y lo metí al coche rápidamente, trate lo más rápido que pude de ponerle el cinturón.

B:t-tom yo puedo solo!!

T: como quieras…- me aleje de él y me apresure a llegar al otro lado del coche, me subí y cerré la puerta tan fuerte que Bill me voltio a ver. Puso una cara e duda pero no podía hablarle en este momento. En lo único que podía pensar era poder llevarlo sano y salvo a su casa. Arranque el coche y me di la vuelta bruscamente y a una velocidad rápida.

B: TOM!!!!

Bill estaba asustado, pero eso ahora era lo de menos seguí manejando sin importarme que el viniera gritándome o rogándome por ir más lento. Voltee a ver a Bill y vi como venía muy tenso en el asiento, sus manos pegadas al asiento y agarrándolo tan fuerte que dejaba las uñas marcadas en la piel del asiento, tenía los ojos cerrados y su cara estaba volteando hacia a mí.

T: billa…

B: tomi…por favor…baja la velocidad…por favor…no vamos a morir si bajas un poco la velocidad…

T: no sabes lo que dices, ya cállate!!

B: tomi?

T: BILL DEJAME MANEJAR!!!!

B: tom!!!!! Ya basta!! Dime que pasa ahora mismo!!

T: trato de protegerte eso es lo que pasa!!

B: de que tom!!?

T: de mi!!!

B: qué?

T: Bill te lo ruego déjame conducir si te pasa algo nunca me lo perdonaría… - después de eso Bill cruzo los brazos y miro hacia abajo como haciendo puchero, pero bueno ya está bien no? Una leve sonrisa se formo en mi rostro, me alegre que ya no discutamos,

Llegamos al frente de la casa de Bill y note que ya estaba dormido, jajaja que lindo se ve dormido, es la segunda vez que lo veo dormido, mi hermoso billa. Me baje del coche cuidadosamente sin azotar la puerta. Le di la vuelta al auto y abrí la puerta donde se encontraba mi billa, lo baje con cuidado cargándolo como princesa, jeje mi princesa, bueno ehhh, llegamos a la puerta de entrada y toque la puerta con el pie, ups! Creo que lo hice bastante fuerte, bueno así saben que soy un hombre fuerte jeje ^^ .

¿?: Quién es? – se oyó una voz al otro lado de la puerta.

T: tom, tom kaulitz, vengo a dejar un paquete!! – mientras decía esto voltee a ver la dulce cara de ángel que traía Bill.

¿?: Está bien…ahorita le abro, señor kaulitz. Por favor aguarde unos segundos.

T: ehhhh? Ahhh si claro!

Oí como metía la llave de la gran mansión y salía el joven que abrió la última vez que estuve aquí, el pelirrojo.

T: bueno aquí está el hermoso paquete. – le dije mientras sonreía, y le enseñaba como Bill estaba dormido en mi brazos.

¿?: Oh! Muchas gracias, señor kaulitz. Estábamos preocupados. Muchísimas gracias! – una sonrisa enorme apareció en su rostro, me alegra que Bill tenga personas que se preocupan tanto por él.

T: bueno si quieres yo lo subo a su habitación? – lo mire con una mirada que era difícil de rechazar.

¿?: Es que…es un desconocido para la familia Trumper, señor… - mmmmm tenía que inventar algo, ash!! Como odio que se oponga a mi carita de perrito…¬¬

T: Claro que no!! Soy el nuevo guardaespaldas de…el…Bill…el joven trumper!! Si su guardaespaldas!! – le sonreí, pero en mi mente, estaba pensando en que rayos me estoy metiendo?!

¿?: Mmmmm bueno, pase. – me dejo pasar y pude ver todo él interior de la mansión trumper. Era enorme!! Pon dentro era color miel, había candelabros en el techo, hermosas flores adornando cada esquina y diferentes habitaciones sin puerta. En el centro había unas escaleras que subían como espiral y llegaban hasta el segundo piso, el borde de las escaleras eran de madera y brillaba.

T: increíble!!! Este lugar es enorme!!! – este lugar en serio era increíble!!

Este lugar me encantaba, casi era como un palacio. Sentí como alguien me miraba por detrás y pude ver que el niño me estaba viendo con cara de curiosidad.

T: que?

¿?: Ehhh? no nada…- se volteo y note como se sonrojo un poco, jajaja! Sé que soy atractivo jeje!

B: mmmmhmmm…tomi…tomi? – mire hacia abajo y vi a billa despertándose, todavía se veía adormilado.

T: duérmete. Te llevo yo.

B: mmmhmmm claro… - volvió a cerrar sus hermosos ojos y se acorruco sobre mi pecho.

T: bueno… y donde está la habitación de billa? – nuevamente dirigí mi atención al pelirrojo que estaba atrás de mi y le sonreí, no estaba coqueteando, solo siendo amable.

¿?: Ehhh? Emmm… claro, sígame por favor. - se dirigió hacia las escaleras y se detuvo justo en donde empezaban.

Me acerque poco a poco a él y me puse a unos centímetros lejos de él.

T: para donde?

¿?: Cuando termine de subir las escaleras, sígase derecho por el pasillo y es la cuarta puerta a la derecha. Y ahí va estar la habitación del señor andreas y el joven trumper. – se dio la vuelta y se marcho y me dejo solo con Bill en mis brazos bajo las escaleras. Bueno, hora de subir las escaleras. (Y no crean que no me di cuenta del comentario del chico, eso de "la habitación de el señor andreas y el joven kaulitz, no me gusto nada ¬¬)

Ya estaba hasta arriba y podía apreciar toda la parte de abajo era hermosa, lo que daría por tener una casa así. Bueno, entonces… vuelta a la…izquierda cuarta puerta….mmmm o era derecha? Mmmm bueno como sea. No me importo y abri la puerta con cuidado.

Lo que vi sí que casi me da un infarto, estaba una chica como de la edad del chico de bajo (19 o 18 años), besándose con un señor ya grande como en sus 30 años. Quien eran no tenía la menor idea!!

T: ehhh!!! Emm!!Emm!! Perdón este… yo ya me… voy!!! – Salí corriendo y me metí a la puerta que estaba enfrente de la que Salí.

T: dios mío!! Casi me da un infarto!! Qué bueno que no entre cuando ya se habían vuelto salvajes!!

B: mmmhmm que paso?

T: billa!! Estas bien?

B:mmm sí, bueno me preguntaba que…si me.. Podrías…dejar en mi cama? – así jeje sigo teniendo a Bill en mis brazos, estaba bostezando cada vez que decía una palabra.

T: claro! – lo baje con cuidado y él se puso de pie. Me voltio a ver y me sonrió dulcemente.

B: entonces… - se acerco mas a mí y dedico una sonrisa destellante y hermosa.

T: qué? – puse mas manos en su cintura y le sonreí coquetamente, el puso sus delicados brazos alrededor de mi cuello.

B: te quedas? – me puso unos ojitos de cachorro y sentía que no podía decirle que no, pero…

T: no puedo…tengo que arreglar unos asuntos, jeje.

B: aaaammm – me sonrió tristemente y bajo sus brazos de mi cuello y los puso en mis hombros, yo lo seguía sujetando cerca de mí, lo atraje mas y lo envolví en un cálido abrazo.

T: nos vemos mañana…te amo - seguíamos abrazados cuando oímos que una puerta se abría detrás de nosotros. Lo acerque más a mí y le di un beso dulce en sus hermoso labios.

¿?: Pero qué demonios pasa aquí?!!! – en ese momento nos separamos y vi como la sonrisa de Bill se convertía en una de preocupación.

B: mama… - voltee a ver en la dirección que veía Bill, y ahí estaba, una señora joven con ojos abiertos y nos miraba con curiosidad y sorpresa. Al parecer tenemos una explicación que dar.

NOTA DE LA AUTORA: este capi es dedicado a Licu y Nagh!!! ^^ Grax Licu y Nagh!!


	6. Chapter 6

Mi vida tiene significado ahora CAP 6

Mi madre esta enfrente de nosotros, no tengo idea de que decirle, podrían pasar millones de cosas y tonterías, y conociendo a tom, no va a tener un plan. OK, tengo que calmarme y pensar en algo. Hm, tom es… mi nuevo mayordomo…no!

Tom es…mi guardaespaldas…jardinero?...amigo?...familiar perdido?...soy estupido o que!! Obvio no puedo decir eso!! Le tendré que decir la verdad…

B: mama, el bueno…el…es tom…mi…no…no..nov.…- después de eso, no pude decir nada mas, se que mi madre ya sabia que me gustaban los hombres pero una cosa es que me gusten y otra decirle a mi madre que YA TENGO NOVIO. La verdad me da miedo. Mire hacia mis pies y suspire fuertemente… lo pensé bien creo que le diré a mi mama la verdad yo nunca podría mentirle, a mi papa si pero a ella no.

B: mama el…el…- justo cuando le iba a decir todo, tom se puso enfrente de mi y se arrodillo enfrente de mi madre. O por dios que va a hacer?!?!

T: señora… estoy aquí precisamente para declarar un hecho. Yo tom kaulitz, amo a su hijo Bill Trumper. Y quisiera tener su autorización como madre tan hermosa y compresiva, que me deje tenerlo como novio, y si la vida mi deja... – tom paro lo que estaba diciendo y mientras estaba en el suelo me volteo a ver - espero que de algo mas.

B: tom…

¿?: jovencito…eso fue…HERMOSO!!!! Po supuesto!! Será un honor que seas de la familia!!!! – tom…eso fue hermoso, nunca nadie me había dicho algo así.

Mi mama tomo una de las manos de tom y le ayudo a levantarse, lo miro atentamente a los ojos y pensé que lo iba a golpear ya que mi mama es un poco bipolar. Se acerco mas a el y se lanzo en sus brazos y los dos estaban ahí abrazados. Fiu!! Que alvio!! Se caen bien!!!

¿?: bueno no me eh presentado correctamente!!! - mi madre dijo mientras se separaban. – soy Simone. La mama de Bill. Un placer, tom. – mi madre le ofreció su mano su mano a tom y el la tomo alegremente.

S: supongo que bill ya te dijo lo de Andreas, no? – mi madre dijo cambiando completamente su aspecto de felicidad a tristeza.

T: si señora. Pero eso no me preocupa, el que me preocupa es Andreas, pobre de el que no tiene a billa. – tom lo dijo mientras sonreía muy orgulloso.

S: jaja, bueno Tom, Bill. Me tengo que ir. -

Mi mama soltó a tom y se dirigió muy decidida hacia la puerta de la habitación. Yo me quede estático no sabia que hacer o que decir respecto a esta situación, tom nunca se había comportado así. Fue como si una flecha de cupido atravesara mi corazón al instante que dijo eso. Me sentía la persona mas afortunada en el mundo, sentía que teniendo a tom a mi lado no me importaba que me digieran, con tan solo tener a tom a mi lado era suficiente podría sobrevivir con el nada mas. Tom la persona que cambio mi corazón y mi alma. Creí que siempre iba a estar solo, que nunca nadie le importaría, me alegro de a ver escapado de casa esa noche, la noche que conocí a tom, la noche que mi vida cambio.

T: billa? - tom me saco de mis pensamientos y puso una de sus manos en mi mejilla acariciándola lentamente. Yo nada mas me quede mirándolo, apreciando cada centímetro de su cara. Me encantaba, me fascinaba se me hacia lo mas hermoso de la tierra. – billa? Porque lloras?

B: llorar? – no sabia que unas lagrimas recorrían un camino de mis ojos hasta mi cuello. Y no paraban. No podía pararlo, no sabia si eran de alegría o de tristeza… pero tristeza? Porque? Porque tristeza? Podrían ser de miedo.

Miedo a perderlo, pensar que decirle a mi padre seria un error grave, podría perder a tom. Perderlo y eso seria mi sufrimiento eterno.

T: juntos…por siempre. – esas palabras salieron de los labios de tom, sentí que me leyó no solo el pensamiento si no que también lo que sentía y eso significaba que leyó…mi corazón.

B: por siempre?

T: por siempre…- se acerco a mi y me rodeo con sus brazos formando así un calido y protector abrazo.

B: tom…- quería llorar, me sentía completamente protegido por su calido cuerpo, se sentía tan bien estar tan cerca de el, recargue mi cabeza en su hombro, y le susurre unas palabras dulces y calidas. – te amo… tom.

T: yo igual billa, recuerda que por siempre…

B: tu y yo, por siempre.

T: jeje exactamente, mi billa.

Seguíamos abrazados. No quería separarme de el pero el se tenia que ir. Me separe poco a poco de el y me beso la frente dulcemente.

T: me tengo que ir… pero regresare por ti.

B: te estaré esperando…

T: jeje espérame…aquí. – puso su mano nuevamente en mi mejilla y yo puse la mía sobre la suya, cerré mis ojos y solté un leve suspiro.

T: ya me voy… - abrí los ojos nuevamente y le di un Suave y afectuoso beso en esos labios que me volvían loco.

B: adiós Tomi…

T: adiós, mi amor. – quito lentamente su mano de mi cara y me sonrío por ultima vez antes de caminar hacia la puerta de mi dormitorio y marcharse de el.

Lo vi irse. Ya no estaba. Habíamos pasado 3 días completamente sin separarnos uno del otro. Y solamente esos tres días bastaron para volverme adicto a el, a su aroma, a su sonrisa, a su persona, a tom.

Ya sabia que estaba dramatizando, pero apenas habían pasado 2 minutos y ya lo extrañaba.

Mire hacia enfrente de mi, donde estaba una terraza que daba a mi patio trasero, me acerque a ella y recargue mi cabeza en el barandal que estaba ahí. Mire hacia el cielo y pude ver una hermosa y delicada luna, resplandeciendo al máximo y alumbrando todo el patio, hasta el pequeño lago que se escondía entre algunos árboles. Esta vez suspire fuertemente hacia el cielo oscuro, tratando de calmarme y diciendo que tom llegaría mas pronto de lo que yo pensaba.

¿?: que onda, bill? – escuche como una voz a mis espaldas me saludaba.

B: que? – me voltee rápidamente y vi a mi mejor amigo parado en la puerta de mi cuarto, recargado en el marco de madera de este. – a eres tu, Gustav.

G: waoooo!! Se nota que querías verme… hola a ti también bill.

B: perdón es que no estoy de muy buenos ánimos en este momento, jeje.

G: esta bien… que paso, amigo?

B: es tom…ya se fue y lo extraño…mucho. – no sabia ni que le decía a gustav caí en una depresión enorme.

G: tom? Que tom? Quien es tom? – a ahora gustav parecía alterado.

B: tom es mi novio, Gustav. Con el he estado estos últimos días.

G: con razón!! ya me habías preocupado!!! de repente desapareciste!!! Espera….!!! Como que tu novio!!?!?!

B: bueno, es mi novio tom como ya te había dicho, te dije por telefono!!! – ya me enoje me choca que me pregunten lo que ya dije. Pero bueno ni siquiera estoy en un humor como para enojarme por eso.

G: perdón… pero nunca me habías dicho eso. Que bueno que ya encontraste al indicado! Con eso de que andabas con el imbecil de Andreas, JA! Pensaba que nunca andarías con nadie mas!! Fiu!!

B: Andreas?!?! Me olvide completamente de el!!! OMG!! – me sorprendí bastante cuando gustav menciono a Andreas!! Se me había olvidado donde estaba Andreas!! Pero aparte también me acorde de la platica o mas bien discusión que tuvimos tom y yo en el coche. El había dicho que me iba a proteger de el??? No entiendo… de tom?

G: bill? WILLHELM!!!!!!

B: que gustav!!!!!

G: no nada te quedaste como en un transe.

B: Ash… bueno no importa… a que viniste son las – mire hacia el reloj que estaba en mi mano derecha – las 12!!!

G: siempre vengo a esta hora desde que te fuiste…

B: perdón por no decirte pero tuvo que actuar de improviso!! Ya me había artado de esto de mi padre, con la otra tipa…

G: todavía no le dices a tu mama??

B: que le voy a decir?!?! Que mi papa esta engañándola con una tipa que trabaja para nosotros!!!!! No te pases gustav no puedo decirle eso!!

G: pero tu eres el único que lo sabe!! Tu mama no puede seguir así como si nada pasara.!!!

B: lo se lo se…

++++ versión tom+++++

Me subí a mi coche después de dejar a bill con lagrimas en sus ojos. Lo se soy un Patan, pero yo ni idea tenia, porque estaba llorando billa?!

No podía quedarme mas tiempo con el, tenia que encontrar a mi padre, le había dicho a georg que lo veía en mi casa. Espero que mi padre no este ahí con el, georg normalmente era mi mejor amigo pero siempre le decía a mi padre que hacia, o con quien estaba, le contaba todo, absolutamente todo.

Estaba manejando a una velocidad rápida, necesitaba llegar a tiempo. Si iba a decirle a georg que me dejara hablar con mi padre, casi nunca el quería hablar conmigo. Pero eso no me importaba, lo que le pasara a el seria su problema, que se muriera no me importaba.

Llegando a mi departamento, vi el otro coche estaba estacionado enfrente de mi departamento y estacione mi coche rápidamente al lado de este.

Supuse que era el de Georg, subí todas las escaleras hasta llegar a mi habitación. Mi mente seguía pensando en que hice para que Bill llorara. Mi mente seguía divagando acerca de mi Bill, cuando abrí la puerta de mi cuarto, ahí estaba mi padre, me sorprendió, pero ya sabia que el nunca me avisaba cuando iba a venir, nada mas venia. Georg esta a su lado, estaban hablando de algo, mi padre empezó a gritar y me volteo a ver, estaba furioso.

¿?: Tom, ven acá, en este jodido momento!! – antes me daba miedo pero ahora, lo miraba como si fuera la persona mas despreciable de todas, y lo era lo odiaba con toda mi alma. El fue el que hizo que trabajara para David, David era un criminal y yo lo ayudaba, daba vergüenza.

T: que?

¿?: quien es este niño que dice Georg que es tu novio??

T: mi novio, no? Creo que ya te lo digo Georg muy claramente.

¿?: tom, no te recomendaría hablarme así, crío. Ahora dime quien es? Y si mañana no lo veo aquí en esta estupida casa, te mato entiendes, Tomas?!

T: s-si papa, su nombre es Bill.

¿?: Bill?? Bueno no me importa mañana lo traes, tengo que ver si no es un riesgo.

Con eso mi padre se fue, y se durmió en mi habitación. No podía quejarme, solo gracias a el podía pagar este departamento. Tenia que aguatarlo, hasta que puede separarme de el, irme lejos de el. Solo quería descansar y soñar que todo estaría bien, soñar con mi billa, con mi amor, eso me relajaría mucho.

Desperté por que oí como alguien tocaba en mi puerta, y como era de esperarse mi padre no iba a abrir. Me levante lentamente, ya que me sentía muy débil, había pasado mucho el día anterior. Pensaba ir a vistar a billa, ya que no lo vi toda la noche y se lo prometí, y la verdad estar lejos de el, era un castigo para mi. Le dije a mi padre la noche anterior que le iba a traer a billa, pero ni loco se lo traigo, prefiero morir. Bueno, lo peor fue que dormí en mi sala, y fue bastante incomodo. No me podía mover pero tenia que abrir la puerta.

Oí como alguien bajo corriendo las escaleras, y me sorprendí al ver a mi padre corriendo hacia la puerta. Pensé que tal vez como siempre tenia unos invitados criminales y socios. Entonces me subí a cambiarme para saludarlos, ya que a mi padre le daba vergüenza presentarme en fachas. Oi a mi padre abrir la puerta lentamente y hizo una cara de shock.

¿?: quien eres??!!

B: emmmm esta tom??

Bill…billa… ay NO!! Carajo!! No importaba que no tuviera camisa, tenia que sacar a billa de aquí. Baje las escaleras corriendo y casi me tropiezo.

B: soy Bill, mucho gusto señor kaulitz!!

¿?: con que tu eres Bill… eh, bueno y porque mi hijo te tiene como novio, no se merece a una hermosura como tu… - fui directamente donde se encontraban las voces y vi a Bill y a mi padre sentados en la sala platicando. Mi padre miraba intensamente a Bill, su forma de mirar me daba asco, era con pura lujuria.

¿?: bueno llámame Jorg, Bill. Te puedo llamar "hermosura"?

B: ehhh ehhhh…si… emmm claro. – Bill se puso nervioso, de seguro estaba incomodo con mi padre mirándolo como si fuera un juguete.

T: papa, Billa y yo decidimos ir a comprar unas cosas. Vamos Bill!!!

Bill se levanto y se dirigió hacia mi, me sonrió y me dio un suave beso en la mejilla, el siempre sabia como calmarme.

J: no!!

T: ehhhh no que papa?? – que quiere ahora. ¬¬

J: Bill se queda conmigo mientras tu vas por unas cosas, tom.

T: no!! No!! No!! Hasta crees! No!!

B: esta bien, tom. Yo me quedo, quiero conocer mas a tu papa. – Bill no sabia de que hablaba, no lo iba a dejar con mi padre, podría amenazarlo o golpearlo.

J: ya lo oíste tom!! Bill se puede cuidar solo.

Mi padre puso uno de sus brazos alrededor de mi billa y me hizo una seña para que me fuera.

T: que tengo que recoger?

J: hay una tienda aquí en la esquina y quiero que recojas lo que te a dar el señor que es el dueño de ahí, OK?

T: OK, regreso rápido, billa. – fui hacia donde estaba Bill y le quite el brazo de mi padre de enzima y le robe un beso de los labios. Me separe de el y le susurre que tuviera cuidado. Fui corriendo por una sudadera y camisa y me dirigi a la puerta de entrada donde aun se encontraban, Bill y mi padre.

Salí por la puerta de la entrada y me dirigí corriendo hasta esa tienda que me decía mi padre.

+++++Versión Bill +++++

Tom ya se había ido, su padre no se veía una mala persona, hasta me caía bien. Nos volvimos a sentar en la sala, pero esta vez el se sentó al lado de mi. Platicamos por mucho tiempo. Le dije en donde vivia y cuanto tiempo llevamos tom y yo como pareja. Pasaron como 30 min y tom no llegaba.

J: hermosura, y como te apellidas?

B: Bill kaulitz, Jorg.

J: ohhhh vaya…

B: creo que iré a buscar a tom… - me levante de mi asiento, y me dirigi hacia la puerta. No me di cuenta cuando Jorg se puso atrás de mi. Cogi la manija de la puerta y jorg puso su mano sobre la mía y me la agarro. Me rodó hasta que estaba recargado en la puerta y el tenia sus dos manos recargadas en esta y me tenia acorralado contra la puerta y el.

J: a donde vas, hermosura? – me guiño un ojo y se acerco mas a mi.

B: j-jorg

J: tranquilo te voy a cuidar mejor que mi hijo inútil.

B: no le diga a tom así!!!! – le grite en la cara, no iba a permitir que le dijiera a tom de esa forma.

J: jaja, no sabes nada, el nada mas te esta usando porque eres rico, pequeño Bill.

B: CLARO QUE NO!! SUELTEME!! – me sujeto de mis muñecas y las puso arriba de mi cabeza.

J: ven, vamos a divertirnos… - me sujeto cada vez mas fuerte y esta vez me jalo hacia la sala, me resistía a sus movimientos.

Me aventó contra el sillón y caí acostado sobre este, se puso encima de mi y nuevamente me acorralo.

B: t-tom!!!

J: no te escuchara.

B: t-tom!!! TOM!!

J: CALLATE!! – me puso la mano en la boca y no podía casi respirar, mi respiración era agitada.

Mientras una de sus manos me tapaba la boca, la otra estaba sujetándome las muñecas. Se acostó completamente en mi, y me soltó las muñecas para sujetarme de la cintura.

J: no te muevas, si no quieres que te parta en dos…

Empezó a frotarse contra mi, se poso en medio de mis piernas y subió su cabeza para besarme. Nuestro labios se conectaron y su lengua recorría lentamente mi boca. Cuando menos me di cuenta ya estábamos los dos en boxers. Volví a intentar gritar pero me callo de nuevo con sus labios. Trataba de pensar que era tom, no podía hacer otra cosa, las lagrimas empezaron a salir de mis ojos, y me sentía completamente débil.

Se oyó como una puerta se azotaba y alguien llegaba corriendo hacia donde nosotros nos encontrábamos.

T: BILLA!!!

Jorg volteo inmediatamente y vimos como Tom ya había llegado y traía una bolsa llena de cosas consigo. Empecé a llorar fuertemente y Jorg se levanto de mi.

J: vaya, pequeño Bill, creo que tendremos que continuar luego.

B: t-tom… - tom vino corriendo hacia mi y me abrazo fuertemente. El abrazo se rompió y tom se volteo para ver a su padre recogiendo su ropa.

T: QUE TE PASA, HIJO DE MIERDA!!! – se aventó a el y le empezó a golpear en el suelo.

B: t-tom, me quiero ir… - le dije entre sollozos. Tom me vio y se quito de su padre.

T: esta bien, billa. Tranquilo…- recogió mi ropa y me ayudo a vestirme. Se quito su chamarra y me la puso encima. Me abrazo fuertemente y empecé a llorar otra vez, me daba miedo estar mas tiempo aquí. Fue un error venir.

Salimos de la casa y estaba lloviendo. El cielo era gris y llovía muy fuerte, mi carro estaba estacionado enfrente del edificio.

T: te acompaño a tu casa?

B: no!

T: billa…

B: nada de billa!!! Tom, lo siento!! – estaba llorando cada vez mas, salí corriendo y me dirigí directamente a mi casa, dejando a tom, en ese enorme edificio que llamaba casa.

Manejaba a una velocidad muy acelerada, no me quería detener, quería seguir manejando hasta llegar a un lugar donde no hubiera nadie, nadie, ni jorg, ni mi padre, ni Andreas…ni tom.

Me sentía destruido, traicionado… no podía seguir viendo a tom…ya no mas, no quería tener nada que ver con el. No sabia si el motivo era porque me creí las palabras que jorg dijo o por el hecho que tom casi no me protegió de su padre.

Todo era borroso en mi mente, ya que no quería recordar nada. Quería morir…

Vi la entrada de mi casa a lo lejos y estacione mi coche enfrente de esta. Toque en la puerta y espere a que me abrieran, seguía lloviendo y nada mas sentía las gotas de agua deslizarse lentamente por mi cara y dejándome todo mojado.

¿?: joven Trumper!!

B: hola…

¿?: entre!! por favor se esta mojando, puede coger un resfriado!! – me abrió Lucinda, ella era mi nana, era muy dulce, siempre me cuidaba y me quería como a su propio hijo. Ella es mi nana desde que tenia 3 años. Ya que mis padres siempre salían.

Entre a la casa y la abrase fuertemente, no quería que me soltara necesitaba a alguien que me ayudara a solucionar este problema…espero que ella pueda…

NOTA DE LA AUTORA: bueno por fin me inspire para terminar este capi hehe!!

Dejen comments!! tqmmmmmm a todas bye bye!! XD besos! ^^

Perdón por el capi tan corto ¬¬ pero sin tiempo por los exámenes! _

Siguiente capi pronto!! XD


End file.
